Fly With Me: Legion Mate
by SailorStar9
Summary: The fourth book of the 'Fly With Me' saga, aka the Legion Mate arc. This fic is over, guys! Still unsure if I'm going to continue with the G series.
1. The Missing Goddess and Guardian

SailorStar9: And so, here begins the fourth book of the 'Fly With Me' saga. (Sighs) For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Prologue: The Missing Goddess and Guardian

* * *

 _Dream sequence_

 _Kai found himself standing in a dark space before his eyes were turned to a pillar of light before him. The Kagero user then slowly approached the light pillar. "Who are you?" he demanded, as a shadow shimmered into existence. "You're..." he gaped when the figure turned to reveal Messiah. Said Cray Elemental unit then flared up a blinding light from its staff, banishing Kai from the dream_

* * *

"A dream?" Kai stirred.

* * *

At Card Capital...

"Welcome, Kai." Shin greeted. "Ami isn't with you again today?"

"Is Aichi here yet?" Kai asked.

"Aichi...?" Shin echoed. "He isn't here, but Emi is." he pointed over to the younger girl who was fighting Mai.

"Pacifica attacks." Emi ended the fight.

"I lost." Mai sighed. "You sure are strong, Emi."

"Sendou Emi?" Kai approached the two girls.

"Yes?" Emi blinked.

"Where's your brother today?" Kai asked.

"Aichi?" Emi echoed. "He's away on a job request from the Kozuki family."

"Kozuki family?" Kai repeated. "In that case..."

"Is something wrong?" Emi asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Kai sighed. "Sorry to bother you."

"That's right, a new trial deck's come in." Shin supplied as Kai was about to leave the store. "I wanted to show it to you..." he turned to search. "Now, where did I put it? If only Misaki were here at a time like this..."

"Excuse me." Kai exited.

"Come back soon, Kai." Shin called.

* * *

In Hitsue High School...

Kai entered the abandoned classroom where Ami's paintings were kept. Pulling off the white sheet of cloth that covered the Kozuki heiress' newest artwork, he saw the half-painted pastel painting that depicted the purification ritual Queen Isis had Khrysaor undergo previously: a blood-red lotus bud crystal was floating between them, crackling with yellowish-white energy which had expanded to engulf Khrysaor. At the bottom right corner of the portrait canvas, Kai recognized Ami's calligraphy. "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break." he read the kanji poem. "I never knew you were a romantic." he snorted. _Messiah?_ He was stuck by the same dream from earlier. _What happened?_ He looked around. _What did I just feel? This is a Vanguard deck._ He looked at the deck that had floated into his hand. _Why did it come to me?_ He turned the deck over to see that it was a replica of Aichi's Royal Paladin deck. _This is..._ he shifted the cards aside. _Messiah. Is there some kind of a link between this painting and Ami's and Aichi's disappearances?_

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Ritual Temple on Planet Cray...

Aichi stood outside the barrier that shielded Harmonia from the outside world.

Inside the energy field, Harmonia's Cosmo was seen outlining her body. The camera panned closer to reveal two trails of blood dripping down from her left arm and onto the stone ritual circle she was standing on.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Quatre Knights Act

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 1: The Quatre Knights Act

* * *

In the main hall of the Ritual Temple...

"A few people have started to look for Harmonia and Aichi." Serra told his fellow Quatre Knights.

"That's too soon!" Gaillard protested. "It mustn't happen at this point in time!"

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ratie asked.

"We have to take measures somehow." Serra reasoned.

"You're right." Gaillard agreed. "Let's see... we can't afford to let this stand." he reminded. "If they find their way here..."

"They still won't be able to do anything" Neve assured. "Not as long as we're here."

"It sounds like fun." Ratie gushed. "I wonder how I should play with them."

"All of you, if something happens, it'll be too late to act." Gaillard reminded.

"Those who are searching for them are new buds growing on a branch, so to speak." Serra remarked. "I believe our wisest choice is to freeze them before they can blossom."

"Master." Morris knelt before his master. "Please assign me that duty."

"And?" Serra pressed. "What will you do?"

"After reading their minds, I will do what needs to be done." Morris answered. "In other words, I will continue my duties as steward.

* * *

Back on Earth...

After showing Ami's unfinished painting to the rest of the Card Capital gang and giving them the summarized version about him, Aichi, Ren and Leon being Guardians to the Queen of Cray, Kai had agreed to Misaki's conclusion that Ami's and Aichi's disappearances was, at the very least, Guardian-related. Pleading for more time, the former Kagero user went to seek out a fellow Guardian.

* * *

At the AL4 headquarters...

"Hi." Ren greeted his visitor. "This is unusual. What can I do for you today? Kozuki-hime?" he echoed after Kai posted his inquiry. "I thought it was unusual for you to come here, but you're looking for our little princess?"

"Yeah." Kai replied. "Do you know where she and Aichi have disappeared to?"

"Who knows?" Ren shrugged.

"Ren!" Kai pressed.

"I thought so hard that I have a headache." Ren whined, slamming his head on the table.

"Forget it." Kai retorted. "I'm outta here."

"What's with him?" Asaka pouted when Kai brushed past her. "After I went to all the trouble of making tea..."

"Now, now." Ren chided. "He's just worried about the other half that's tied to his end of the string of fate. The three of us can have an early teatime."

"Certainly, Ren." Asaka brought the tea tray forward.

"I wonder what you intend to do now." Ren mused, looking at Kai's departing back through the window.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Blue Flames Gaillard

SailorStar9: With Chapter 1 uploaded, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 2: Blue Flames Gaillard

* * *

"'Forget about Harmonia'?" Kai echoed, Ishida having conveyed Morris' message to the gathered group. "That's what he said?"

"Yeah." Ishida replied. "And he said he'd be back."

"As always, it's never boring with you around." Miwa joked.

"A mystery man is interfering with the search for Aichi-onii-san?" Kamui exclaimed. "Who the heck is he?"

"We don't know." Ishida replied. "One thing's for certain; he ain't on our side."

"It may be a good idea to wait and see at this point." Miwa suggested. "For the time being, let's search for the two of them with the members that we have."

* * *

Outside the barrier that shielded Harmonia...

"Aichi," Gaillard approached the lone Guardian. "How is the ritual coming along?"

"If the ritual is the same with the one she had Kai undergo previously, then she still needs more time." Aichi replied.

"I won't let anyone get close until it is time." Gaillard promised.

* * *

Back on Earth...

 _Ultra-Rare was a unit of three members._ Kai mused, eyes focused on the plasma TV screen in the middle of the shopping district. _Suiko, Rekka and Kourin. They became acquainted with Aichi at a card shop, PSY. If there's a link between Ami's and Aichi's disappearances and Kourin's disappearance... here._ His feet led him to the hidden card shop. _No one is in._ he entered the empty shop.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Kai Toshiki." Gaillard greeted. "My name is Gaillard. Olivier Gaillard."

"Olivier Gaillard." Kai repeated. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the champion for the Vanguard European Circuit. Even aside from that, I've heard your name before. When I was fighting as an advance fighter for Link Joker, I traveled the world, beating Cardfighters and Reversing them. But there were several fighters who defeated the teams of Reversed fighters and they stopped the spread of Link Joker. If I'm not wrong, one of the fighters was Olivier Gaillard."

"I'm honored that you remember me, Kai Toshiki." Gaillard remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Of course, I came because I have business with you." Gaillard replied. "A favor to ask, about Lady Harmonia and Aichi. I'll give it straight to you, Kai Toshiki." he ignited his blue flames from his ring. "Stop chasing after Lady Harmonia; she and Aichi will return when the time is right."

"No." Kai retorted. "I'm going to search for the both of them, no matter what. Gaillard, if you know, anything is fine. Would you tell me something about Ami?"

"You have no intention of doing what I ask." Gaillard opened the distance between them. "In that case, I'll just use my skills to make you give up."

"I see." Kai realized. "That's what you were planning to do from the beginning. Then, it'll be my pleasure." he bought out his deck. "Just the opposite: I'll get the truth out of you."

"You underestimate me." Gaillard stated. "Now observe the power of Gaillard of the Quatre Knights. Holy blue flames that flicker for eternity, blaze forth and burn down everything." he ignited his flames on both rings on his fingers. "Holy Prominence Prison!"

"What is this?" Kai gaped as the blue flames extended outwards to cover the area.

"Holy Prominence Prison." Gaillard repeated. "It's a space that, I, one of the Quatre Knights, created. Inside this prison, I'll burn away your resolve."

"No one can burn away my resolve to search for the one who's on the other side of my string of fate." Kai insisted.

"The resolve to search your soulmate." Gaillard translated. "That's a good one. I don't feel even a bit of heat coming from that resolve. That just goes to show how weak the fire in your heart is. It's a far cry from the blue flames that give off real heat. Now, I'll show you my blue flames." he used his blue fire to create a dueling table on both sides.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Advance Party Seeker, File." Kai summoned his unit.

"Liberator, Cheer up Trumpeter." Gaillard followed suit.

"Gold Paladin?" Kai recognized the unit.

"Then you know the reason I'm using this clan?" Gaillard asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Kai pressed.

"The reason I'm using Gold Paladin is because while Lady Harmonia and Aichi are on their purification pilgrimage, I have been entrusted with this deck." Gaillard declared. "I told you, the color of my flames are different from yours. So Kai Toshiki, what color are your flames?"

"What nonsense." Kai sapped. "I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard."

"Ride, then call." Gaillard summoned two more units. "Attack!"

"Stand and draw." Kai took his turn after the two exchanged blows. "Open, haloed gate. Silver wings, fly down. Ride the Vanguard! Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon! Call." he summoned two more units. "Attack!"

"No guard." Gaillard declared. "Just 1 damage. Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed. Stand and draw. From here on, you will see the true lengths the Quatre Knights will go to ensure Lady Harmonia's pilgrimage continues without interference. To release those who are under the grip of a spell, come forth, king of all knights. I ride, Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!"

"Alfred?" Kai breathed.

"Do you finally get it?" Gaillard questioned. "The reason I use Gold Paladin. You bore me. Call. I attack with Marron. Cheer up boosts. Alfred."

"Guard." Kai pulled out two shields.

"Gancelot!" Gaillard called the next attacker.

"Guard." Kai fended.

"Have you considered granting me that request?" Gaillard asked.

"I'll say it again." Kai repeated. "No. stand and draw. Call." he summoned two more units, filling up his rear-guards. "I don't care who you are. My resolve won't waver. The light of courage that connects me and my mate, even in the darkness. Seek the mate! Friendship is in this hand." he pulled out a card. "Our bond is in this heart. Line up, avatar of my soul. Legion! Wingal attacks."

"Guard." Gaillard pulled out a shield.

"Roar, Legion Mate." Kai was on the offensive. "Thing Saver Dragon and Blaster Blade attack."

"No guard." Gaillard declared.

"Drive trigger check." Kai drew two cards. "I got a critical trigger. I give the extra trigger to Thing Saver and the power to Cynric."

"Is this the power of your Legion?" Gaillard asked, activating the trigger in his Damage Zone.

"Counterblast and Soulblast." Kai continued. "On top of that, I put two cards from my hand to the Drop Zone. Legion skill activated. I superior ride a Thing Saver Dragon from my deck. Follow the glow of the bond and come to me once more. Legion Mate! The bond between me and my mate will never be severed. This is Soulmate Legion. Thing Saver Dragon and Blaster Blade attack."

"Mark guards." Gaillard fended.

"Cynic." Kai called his next attack.

"Guard." Gaillard defended. "You surprised me, Kai Toshiki. Soulmate Legion; strength that surpassed my expectations. I hadn't imagined you'd conceal a skill like that. Then, I'll burn through your very feelings. Stand and draw. Cheer up's skill is activated. And Alfred's Limit Break. Use your sacred soul to release everything from what is cursed and evil. Liberate the lock. Sooth wounds with your holy light. Five comrades, gather on the battlefield. Return to your rightful form. Sacred light, shine bright. The sparkle of hope. Sacred Sparkle. You're viewing these units for the first time. Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. This is my avatar. Zorron boosts. Alfred attacks."

"No guard." Kai declared.

"That makes 5 damage." Gaillard noted once the attack hit. "And now... brandish your sword and destroy my disobedient enemy, my avatar, Percival."

"No guard." Kai hissed.

"You lose, Kai Toshiki." Gaillard announced. "Now taste it, the taste of defeat. Holy flames of this prison, become an inferno! Judgment!"

"What is this?" Kai could only watch as the flames shot upwards, consolidating into a single fire pillar that engulfed him.

"Are you surprised?" Gaillard taunted. "Only the Quatre Knights possess this power. It's Judgment. All damage done during battles inside this Holy Prominence Prison is bestowed upon the loser in the end. This is your judgment: you have sinned for not having the patience to wait out the end of Lady Harmonia's pilgrimage and this is your punishment. I'm surprised." he noted after the flame pillar was extinguished. "Even after being burned by those holy flames, you're still conscious. I applaud the strength of your will. But you'll never beat me. And as long as you still continue to seek Lady Harmonia before the end of her purification journey, I'll keep appearing before you."

"That's enough, Gaillard." using her Cosmo dust to carry her voice and sounding more like Queen Isis than Harmonia, the Harmony Goddess forced Gaillard to pause in his step.

"Harmonia-sama." Gaillard immediately turned to the direction where the Cosmo dust was from.

"Return at once." Harmonia ordered.

"I understand." Gaillard answered. "Consider yourself fortunate that Harmonia-sama had stilled my hand for now. But be warned, as long as you and your mates refuse to wait out until Harmonia-sama has finished her pilgrimage, I'll ensure all of you will experience the same flames of despair. My name is Olivier Gaillard: I am a member of the Quatre Knights. I'm not the only Quatre Knights. There are three others: a total of four people. Knights who have assumed the mission to ensure that Lady Harmonia's purification pilgrimage remains undisturbed, by making sure that the final blood ritual is performed without interruption. Those are the Quatre Knights." with that, he vanished in a flare of blue flames.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Further Plans

SailorStar9: With Chapter 2 uploaded, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 3: Further Plans

* * *

"I don't believe they'll back down now." Gaillard remarked, he and Neve were in the main hall of the Ritual Temple. "The next move is necessary."

Serra nodded and went off with Ratie in tow.

* * *

"What's wrong, Gaillard?" Neve asked, the pair had sat down for a Cardfight. "You look pale."

"You've gotten better, Neve," Gaillard praised.

"Don't be stupid." Neve snorted. "I was always strong."

"That's true." Gaillard agreed. "Although, I narrowly won at last year's Europe Circuit."

"And I won handily the year before that." Neve reminded.

"Which one of us is fitter to be Europe's champion this year?" Gaillard wondered. "I thought we could resolve it this year, but..."

"Do you regret it?" Neve asked. "Being here right now?"

"No, I'm hoping to have a fight that even more worthwhile than the Europe Circuit." Gaillard admitted. "I have no one iota of regret. Besides, here I can always fight you like this."

"True." Neve agreed. "How about one more fight?"

"No, that's enough for now." Gaillard answered. "We should be hearing from Serra and Ratie any minute now."

"Those two are as strong as we are." Neve assured. "They're probably winning as we speak. Judgment is being handed down. I'm sure there's no problem."

"Katsuragi Kamui and Tokura Misaki." Gaillard mused. "Even when Judgment befalls them, do you suppose they'll give up so easily?"

"I wondered what you were anxious about." Neve snorted. "You needn't worry about it. If they don't fall on their knees, we'll deliver Judgment on them again. We'll keep crushing them until the ritual is ready."

"That opinion is just like you, Neve." Gaillard remarked. "I understand why you're strong. No matter what happened in the past, right now, until the ritual comes into fruition, we Quatre Knights, will protect Lady Harmonia's light. Regardless of Lady Harmonia's and Aichi's so-called mates, if they so desire it, we'll show no mercy. Morris, has something happened?" he asked when the butler appeared before him and Neve.

"It seems Kai Toshiki has started to make his move." Morris reported.

"Kai?" Neve echoed. "Didn't you beat him before?" he turned to Gaillard.

"He's also a fight that isn't afraid of Judgment." Gaillard supplied. "So what is Kai trying to do?" he asked Morris.

"Actually," Morris started. "He's appeared at a place that's a bit inconvenient to us."

* * *

"Does he really know about Aichi?" Ishida asked, Kai having led him and Miwa to the AL4 Headquarters. "Last time we came here, he said he didn't know anything."

"I'm sure of it." Kai was sure. "There's no way Ren doesn't know what Ami was planning."

* * *

"Hi, what's up?" Ren greeted his visitors. "The three of you... actually, this is an unusual combination."

"I'll ask you one more time, Ren." Kai repeated. "Do you know where Ami and Aichi have disappeared to?"

"Kai," Ren chided. "Is that the attitude you take when you ask someone something? Well, it is like you. Is this your team now, Kai?" he peered closely at Miwa and Ishida. "To think you marched in here with your friends for those two, I'm little jealous." he pouted.

"Don't play dumb, Ren!" Kai snapped. "I'm sure you of all people know where they are! And about the Quatre Knights, too."

"Quatre Knights?" Ren's interest was piqued. "Kai, have you met them?"

"You know those guys?" Ishida asked.

"Then, you do..." Kai confirmed his suspicions.

"Kai, let's fight." Ren suggested.

* * *

"You're going to tell me what you know, Ren." Kai laid down his condition. "Everything that you know."

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Ren's Vow of Secrecy

SailorStar9: With Chapter 3 uploaded, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 4: Ren's Vow of Secrecy

* * *

"They're back?" Gaillard noted, as the portal leading to the Temple started shining.

"We're home!" Ratie beamed.

"How did it go?" Neve asked.

"I punished him, of course." Serra assured. "Quite a bit."

"I got donuts." Ratie reported.

"That's not what I'm asking." Neve chided.

"Ratie fulfilled her duties admirably." Serra defended. "You can set your mind at ease."

"Which one should I have first?" Ratie wondered.

"Then, we're warned Kai Toshiki and all of his comrades." Gaillard concluded.

"Gaillard, you know it too, don't you?" Neve reminded. "Our warnings at this level won't stop them. Ishida, the boy I fought, received Judgment, but he's burning with more fighting spirit than ever now."

"Neve, you look like you're happy about that." Ratie pointed out.

"I agree with you, Neve." Serra concurred. "I warned them twice. But even though both of them were hit plenty hard, it didn't seem that their spirits were broken."

"That's right." Ratie agreed. "I don't think Misakin gave up, either."

"How about you, Gaillard?" Serra asked.

"I meant to instill fear into him." Gaillard admitted. "But he hasn't given up."

"Still, Gaillard..." Serra pressed.

"I know." Gaillard replied.

"Now that they're fully aware of our existence, it's actually given them confidence." Serra pointed out. "They think they're on the right track."

"But no matter how confident they are, it would be impossible for them to set foot in this Temple." Gaillard reminded.

"I hope you're right." Serra sighed.

"What do you mean, Serra?" Gaillard asked.

"Certainly, there's no way they'll beat us." Serra agreed. "However, we're not the only ones who possess important information, are we? Kai Toshiki is one of Harmonia's Guardians; he would have memory of this place."

* * *

"Annihilate them, my avatar." Ren summoned his unit. "I ride Blaster Dark Revenger, 'Abyss'. Attack."

"No guard." Kai declared.

Ren just smiled and activated the critical trigger he got. "Kai, why did you come here?" he asked. "Because you think I know something?"

"I told you, it's about the Quatre Knights." Kai replied. "The Link Joker invasion, the advance party that fought against the Quatre Knights. That's right. And you were also a fighter who fought against Link Joker to the end. So, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew something."

"Scary." Ren chided. "All I did was fight, and you treat me like a criminal?"

"Feign ignorance all you want." Kai retorted. "You can't fool me. Open, haloed gate. Silver wings, fly down. Ride the Vanguard! Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon! Ren, after I win this fight, you're going to talk. About the Quatre Knights and this purification pilgrimage they were talking about. Thing Saver attacks."

"Kai, are you insinuating that I'm a member of the Quatre Knights?" Ren inquired.

"No, you're not." Kai corrected. "But I think you know something about them. Still, I'm picking up a different atmosphere here than I did with Gaillard and the rest of the Quatre Knights I've heard about."

"Gut instinct, huh?" Ren mused. "As always, I can't underestimate you. But that's exactly why I don't want to lose to you. Screaming despair in the chaotic silence. Give me the power of darkness from the shadows through which not even even visions can see. I ride, Revenger, Phantom Blaster, Abyss! Attack."

"Perfect guard." Kai pulled out a shield.

"Heal trigger." Ren activated the trigger. "Attack."

"Guard." Kai fended.

"Turn end." Ren declared.

"Call." Kai summoned a unit. "Ren, no matter how strong my enemies are, I'll never waver. The light of courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness. Seek the mate. Friendship is in his hand, our bond is in this heart. Line up, the avatar of my soul. Legion!" he summoned Blaster Blade. "I call Cerdic with Gildas' skill. Gildas attacks Blaster Dark. Then roar, Legion Mate! Thing Saver Dragon and Blaster Blade attack. First check." he drew a heal trigger. "I give the effect to Cerdic and heal 1 damage point. Second check. I got a critical trigger. I give the critical to my Vanguard and the power of Cerdic."

"Guard!" Ren pulled out two shields to block Cerdic. "I see. This is your Legion? Thing Saver Dragon. Certainly, it is a powerful unit. Kai, you posses strong conviction. But Kai, isn't a bond tied between two people? Are your feelings really true? I want to verify them with this attack. Call. People who know each other in a world without light, give me the power to connect souls born into a world of darkness. Seek the mate! The power of a bond born in a hateful hell. Communion of dark knights who wound and stab each other. Line up, those who should never stand together. Legion! Superior call. Kai, you always make decisions based on your own values. You've followed your own sense of justice all this time. You lead a solitary existence that's unswayed by the values of anyone else. That's Kai Toshiki. However, to the people around you, that's not necessarily justice. Sometimes, your feelings are so passionate that they swallow up the people around you and burn them to nothing. Am I wrong? And yet here you are again, trying to start a new battle. So blocking these strong feelings is my kind of justice. Attack."

"Intercept." Kai blocked the attack.

"Juddgebau boosts." Ren continued. "Right out, Legion! Twin swords of darkness that even cut through bonds. Attack Thing Saver. Drive check. Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Phantom Blaster, Abyss. You don't think it's going to end like this, do you? I retire three of my rear-guards. Reign over the battlefield with a sword that's stained with your comrades' blood. Obey the king of tragedy, dark knight. Phantom Blaster Rising. Kai, I'm going to stop you with this attack. Ring out across the battlefield again, Legion! Twin swords of darkness that even cut through bonds."

"I guard with Shiron." Kai fended.

"So, you did have one." Ren noted. "Macart attacks."

"Guard." Kai pulled out two shields. "Attack."

"Intercept." Ren blocked.

"Roar, Legion Mate." Kai declared. "Legion attack!"

"Guard." Ren pulled out two shields.

"Drive check." Kai drew two cards. "I can't be stopped now. Legion skill activated. I superior ride Thing Saver Dragon. Then follow the glow of the bond and gather before me again. Legion Mate! Legion attack!"

"No guard." Ren declared and losing the fight once the attack hit. "My loss, Kai." he admitted. Forcibly calling Blaster Blade from the Soul, you're as pushy as ever."

"How can you talk, after making both of yours stand?" Kai fired back.

"Well, certainly." Ren chuckled. "Kai, our Kozuki-ojou-sama invoked the 'Secrecy Oath' on me. You know what that entails, right? That's why I can't talk into detail about her plans and why it involves Aichi. However," he dug into his coat. "I'll tell you just one thing." he pulled out a tablet with a digital picture of a ritual ring of scattered stones. "You should find this quite familiar; go there."

"This is..." Kai gaped, recognizing the ritual ring. "Ren, don't tell me... they're both _there_!? The Ritual Temple... but why?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Arriving At The Temple Gate

SailorStar9: With Chapter 4 uploaded, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 5: Arriving At The Temple Gate

* * *

"It should be around here." Kai led the group deeper into the mountains.

"There." Misaki pointed.

"So it seems." Kai agreed.

* * *

"As expected, Ren leaked the information." Serra remarked after Morris reported back.

"That's fine." Neve snorted. "It means I can exercise my skills."

"Too bad." Ratie cut in. "He already left. Gaillard..."

* * *

"Yeah, this is it." Ishida confirmed. "We're in the right place."

"But what is this?" Kamui wondered.

"A gate to the Ritual Temple on Cray." Kai supplied.

"Kai, you know of this place?" Miwa was surprised.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Isis performed the purification ritual on my past self, a long time ago."

"Who's he?" Ishida asked when Gaillard manifested from one of the operating portals.

"Olivier Gaillard." Kai recognized his rival.

"So, you did come, Kai Toshiki." Gaillard stated. "Even after I warned you. I told you to wait for Lady Harmonia and Aichi to return."

"Sorry about that." Kai retorted.

"We don't know the meaning of 'giving up'." Ishida fired back. "I'm Ishida Naoki, the co-captain of Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club. And I'm gonna kick your butt."

"I'll fight either of you." Gaillard accepted the challenge. "I won't let anyone interfere with the final ritual. Ishida Naoki, what color are your flames? Holy blue flames that flicker for eternity, blaze forth and burn down everything. Holy Prominence Prison!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Brawler, Fighting Dracokid!" Ishida summoned his unit.

"Genius Liberator, Waltimell." Gaillard played his card.

"Ride." Ishida summoned his next unit. "Threatening Brawler, Kohmei."

"Ride and call." Gaillard summoned his units, followed by two more front-guards. "Attack. Go, Polyus!"

"No guard." Ishida declared.

Drawing a critical trigger, Gaillard gave the effects to his rear-guard and have it attack.

"Big Bang Slash Dragon!" Ishida called out his unit. "Call." he summoned another unit to the front-guard. "Attack."

"I ride Unyielding Liberator, Keredic." Gaillard summoned his unit. "Call." he summoned a front-guard, pulling an unit to the rear-guard. "Attack. What's wrong?" he mocked. "Are my serious blue flames too hot for you?"

"My turn." Ishida drew a card. "The strongest dragon. Send evil guys flying with your dragon god fists. Ride. Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon. Call." he summoned two front-guard units. "Attack. Twin drive. I got a heal trigger. Skybeat Dragon."

"Guard." Gaillard fended. "Looks like it's the end of the line. Stand, my avatar! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. Call." he moved his two front-guards to the rear and summoned two more units. "Percival attacks. Disappear, small light. Blue flame." he ordered the next attack after Ishida defended with a perfect guard.

"Guard." Ishida used the two cards in his hand to defend.

"Phallon!" Gaillard continued his attack.

"Seek mate!" Ishida drew a card. "Legion! Legion skill activated. Especial Counterblast. And then Soulblast. Go flying! Legion mach attack! Twin drive. I ain't done." he activated the stand trigger and giving the effects to Skybeat Dragon. " Dracokid's skill. One more time." he retired two of Gaillard's rear-guards. "The finishing blow. Skybeat Dragon!"

"Guard!" Gaillard pulled out a shield.

"Go!" Ishida continued his attack.

"Guard!" Gaillard fended. "Seek mate! You who received the blessing of the great saint, line up here. Legion! Call." he summoned two units to his front-guard and rear-guard. "Blue flame!" he ordered the attack.

"Guard!" Ishida defended.

"Crush the disobedient enemy with your raised swords." Gaillard ordered his attack. "Legion attack! I win." he declared, the combine attack hitting its target. "Now taste it, the taste of defeat. Holy flames of this prison, become an inferno. Here it comes! Judgment!" the same blue flame pillar that engulfed Kai from before billowed onto Ishida's body. "That was quite a fiery fight, Ishida Naoki." he admitted. "But blue flames possess the true heat. You were no match for me. I'm going to shut down this place. You people can't get close to Harmonia-dono and Aichi until the final ritual is complete. Just give up."

"Wait!" Ishida snapped. "You gotta be kidding me. We ain't giving up."

"I see." Gaillard noted. "I can understand why Neve respects you."

"Not yet." Misaki stepped up. "The showdown isn't over yet."

"Wait, Tokura." Kai stopped her. "I'm next, Gaillard."

"You're not in the same league." Gaillard tsked. "It's not only the fight: if you only knew the destiny Lady Harmonia is shouldering right now..."

"Ami?" Kai frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Anyway, you people are a nuisance to the final ritual." Gaillard declared.

"No matter what you say, we're going to beat you and take the two of them back." Kai promised.

"I'll fight him." Kourin appeared on the second stone circle.

"No way..." Misaki breathed. "It can't be..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Announced Truth

SailorStar9: With Chapter 5 uploaded, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 6: The Announced Truth

* * *

"I can easily handle him." Gaillard assured. "Instead of staying here, you should've stayed at Harmonia-dono's side with Aichi, especially after what happened the last time..."

"Leave this to me." Kourin insisted. "I want to beat him with my own hands."

"Understood." Gaillard relented.

"Why is Kourin one of Gaillard's comrades?" Misaki was shocked.

"Do you know where those two are?" Kai pressed.

"You don't need to know that." Kourin replied.

"I see." Kai noted, seeing Kourin flash her deck. "Then, if I beat you, tell me everything you know."

"Would you bring out your prison?" Kourin requested.

"If you say so, Kourin." Gaillard complied. "Holy blue flames that flicker for eternity, blaze forth and burn down everything. Holy Prominence Prison!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Advance Party Seeker, File." Kai summoned his unit.

"Aperture Star-vader, Quantum." Kourin called her unit.

"It's my turn." Kai took his turn. "Draw. I ride Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard."

"I ride Star-vader, Satellite Mirage." Kourin summoned her unit. "Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon, attack. Satellite Mirage."

"She isn't Reversed." Kai was certain. "Valrod attack. Kourin, do you know what it means to use Link Joker?"

"If I'm willing to sacrifice myself, even if I'm steeped into sin, I'll obtain mighty power." Kourin drew a card. "Come forth, my avatar of sin. I ride Companion Star Star-vader Photon! Attack." she ordered after summoning another unit.

"Guard." Kai fended. "I once used Link Joker, too."

"Attack." Kourin continued.

"Guard." Kai pulled out another shield. "Open, haloed gate. Silver wings, descend. Rude the Vanguard! Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon. Link Joker is an evil thing."

"Guard." Kourin pulled out a shield. "Certainly, Link Joker is evil." she conceded. "But it has great fighting strength. I'm going to stop you people, even if it means using that evil. Wipe out all their hopes with your invincible power of darkness. I ride Star-vader Garnet Star Dragon. Attack. Stronghold."

"Please, Kourin." Misaki pleaded. "Tell us where Aichi is. Let us help him."

"I can't do that." Kourin replied. "This is strictly Guardian business and not something outsiders can interfere."

"I'm also a Guardian." Kai reminded. "We've decided to go wherever they are. I won't let you stop our progress. Seek the mate! Friendship in in this hand, our bond is in this heart. Line up, avatar of my soul. Legion. Legion attack. Legion skill activated. Superior ride. Follow the glow of the bond and gather before me again. Legion Mate! No matter what kind of powerful opponents are waiting for us, no matter what kind of danger lies ahead of us, we won't let our bond be severed. Even if we have to pay dearly for it. Thing Saver Dragon, Blaster Blade, attack."

"I see, so your feelings are genuine." Kourin realized. "But, guard." she pulled out two shields. "And especial intercept."

"Attack." Kai continued.

"Guard." Kourin defended with another two shields. "A second ago, you said, 'Even if we have to pay dearly for it." she quoted. "But this is the last duty Isis-heika left for her reincarnation."

"Crossbow Seeker, Gildas." Kai called the third wave of attack.

"If you want to know that badly, I'll tell you." Kourin backed down.

"Kourin..." Gaillard blinked.

"It's not just that Isis-heika doesn't want the sacrifices you speak of." Kourin related. "But Aichi is the only Guardian who can help her with this."

"Wait, Kourin." Gaillard protested.

Kourin silenced him with a hand, "Everything up to now," she informed Kai. "The Quatre Knights trying to foil you, all of it was none other than Isis-heika's Will. Then, I'll show you so that you'll understand, why Isis-heika specially chose Aichi for this task." her power flared and transported the group to the inner hall of the Ritual Temple.

* * *

"What is this?" Miwa looked around.

"The Ritual Hall.." Kai recognized the inner hall. His eyes then focused on the glowing figure on the ritual circle.

"Everyone..." Aichi blinked, standing on the perimeter of the barrier. "Kourin, this..." he turned to the blond. "You didn't have a choice, huh?" he realized.

"Aichi." Kai looked at the younger Guardian.

"Kai," Aichi sighed. "Look carefully at the ritual cravings under your feet."

"The ritual..." Kai looked down. "These cravings..." his eyes widen in recognition. "They're the same as that time..."

"The same, yet different, Kai." Aichi corrected. "The ritual Isis-sama is using now is a much more powerful variant than the one you underwent; one that required her blood sacrifice. This ritual is especially specific: one misstep and it's all over."

"But, why you, Aichi?" Kai asked. "I know because the conditions laid down by undergoing the purification ritual forbade me from getting involved in future rituals, but why you particularly?"

"Isis-sama," Aichi started. "She requires my... no, Blaster Blade's power to finish what her past self couldn't. So please, wait for us to return."

"Aichi, wait!" Kai shouted, before the group was transported back.

* * *

"Those are Isis-heika and Aichi's true feelings." Kourin informed. "I want you to accept it. But you say you can't... connect with a solitary soul at the end of the exitless underworld. Seek mate. Fight together, my avatar of sin. Photon! Legion! Legion skill activated. Lock." she sealed off two of Kai's units. "You won't win in the face of this power. If you won't fulfill what Isis-heika requires of you as a Guardian, I have no choice but to strike."

"But I..." Kai's eyes trailed to the invisible red string knotted around his pink that tied him Ami.

"It seems you can't make the decision on your own." Kourin sensed his hesitation. "So I'll sever those feelings. Kai Toshiki, this is the end." she had one of her units attack and ending the fight. "I won't Reverse you. However, it's Isis-heika's will that you hold onto Messiah."

"Messiah?" Kai pulled out the card.

"Have you forgotten, Kai Toshiki?" Gaillard reminded. "This is my prison." igniting his blue flames, he engulfed Kai's side of the fight ring, incinerating the replicate Royal Paladin deck. "You haven't yet received that the pain the loser deserves. Judgment! Let's go, Kourin." he told the blond after inflicting Kai with the flame pillar. "Our business is done here." with that, the pair vanished into the gateway and sealed off the other portals.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Kai's Will

SailorStar9: With Chapter 6 uploaded, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 7: Kai's Will

* * *

"Leon," Kai started, the Aqua Force user was walking past him inside his stone castle. "Like Ren, she had you under the Secrecy Oath, didn't she?"

"Why would you ask a question you obviously know the answer to?" Leon responded.

"Is this really alright to leave Ami and Aichi there?" Kai inquired.

"Calm." Leon answered his elemental counterpart. "Sometimes, the wind stops blowing. Kozuki Ami is different from her past self, yet the same."

"What if I told you I've sensed Eris' presence within the Ritual Temple Hall?" Kai posted a question.

* * *

"They're drawing ahead of you." Leon pointed out the next day, as Kai watched Ishida and Kamui train from the ledge above. "I suppose the wind has stopped." he noted, Kai walking off silently.

* * *

Lying on his borrowed bed, Kai was in deep thought. _Ami..._ he recalled seeing her glowing figure on the ritual stone circle and knew she had been burning her Cosmo for days before they had appeared. _I've come this far with the resolve to find you. But, is that your answer? Aichi's words... I know you were resolutely prepared to undergo whatever risk that ritual posted. But why go that far? What happened? I don't know a single thing. Messiah... the only unit that was Ami's specifically. Why did you send it to me?_

* * *

 _Ami,_ Kai was now by the sea. _Despite me being your destined partner, I didn't understand anything about you, did I? I have no idea what you were thinking. Can I really call myself your soulmate?_ Too engrossed in his thoughts, he was unaware of Jillian and Charlene sneaking up behind him.

With an unison push, the twins shoved Kai into the water.

"Jillian, Charlene." Kai popped his head above the water.

"Do you feel a little refreshed?" Jillian asked.

"Thinking too much about something will make you stupid." Charlene teased.

"Becoming stupid would be a blessing for me." Kai sighed. "Leon..." he sensed the Aqua Force user behind him as he was drying off.

"Didn't you come here to train?" Leon reminded. "Are you even one of Harmonia-sama's Guardians or a Vanguard fighter anymore?"

* * *

"I didn't think it would be this easy to win." Leon was disappointed by Kai's lackluster performance. "A deck without soul is worthless. Without spirit, technique, and physical condition, the wind won't become a storm. Where's your wind?"

* * *

"Again!?" Kai leveled a half-hearted glare at Jillian and Charlene who had pushed him into the water again.

"Do you think you're the only one who's suffering?" Charlene asked.

"Everyone's the same." Jillian stated. "Everyone's suffering over something, but they're still getting by somehow."

"Everyone's the same?" Kai echoed.

* * *

 _Suffering?_ Kai was back on the borrowed bed. _Back then... it seemed that Ami was fighting against the string of fate's tug; she was desperately trying to ignore the string of fate's call. Probably to hide her true feelings. Why didn't I realize it until now?_

* * *

Later that night...

Kai was once again by the sea. _In order to get stronger, I became obsessed with winning, and as a result, I became isolated. I have no regrets since I believed that was my path, until_ she _came back. It was her shine that released me from my isolated life and now, my life without her is unthinkable. We've gotten so close that you've become a part of me, even without the string of fate. But if you've chosen this path, I guess I've got to support that decision._

"If that's your will..." Leon voiced behind him.

"Leon." Kai blinked.

* * *

Bringing Kai to the underground chamber where Void used to be sealed in, Leon recounted his story once again. "I told you this old story one before, but indulge me. Once, the wind disappeared from this island. It was because the Aqua Force ha volunteered to be the overseers of Void's seal. With no wind the Souryu people couldn't leave the island. We were destined to die out. I searched desperately for a way to leave the island, for a way to keep the Souryu people alive. But I couldn't find anything. It was then when Void spoke out to me, telling me it would free Aqua Force. I gave in to its offer."

"As a result, the Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin were sacrificed." Kai stated.

"I regret what I did." Leon confessed. "I now know that it was a mistake to sacrifice someone so that another may live. But I was so obsessed with living that, in the moment, that was the only path I could see. I thought that if we didn't get off the island, it would be the end of the island and the Souryu people. I would've done anything to prevent that. That was my will. Thinking back now, I wonder if I'd waited just a little longer for Harmonia-sama's return, Void's seal wouldn't have been lifted. Are you going fulfill your duty as a Guardian and fend off Eris whilst Harmonia-sama is defenseless? Or not?"

* * *

This, right?" Miwa tossed Kai's former deck case to his musing friend. "You gotta go with the real you, Captain."

"Miwa..." Kai blinked. "You remember?"

"About me and Ishida being your right and left hand at that time?" Miwa chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Second Gateway

SailorStar9: With Chapter 7 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 8: The Second Gateway

* * *

"Say what?" Kamui exclaimed once Ishida reported that he had found a second portal. "Is that true?"

"Lower your voice." Ishida chided.

"And so?" Kai and Miwa chorused.

"So, it was one of those things." Ishida replied. "The same kind of entrance that Kourin and Gaillard used. I got an eyeful of that butler entering the place."

"A new entrance..." Kai mused.

"What the heck?" Kamui asked. "What's bugging you about it?"

"They shut the previous entrance down, so they must've made another one, right?" Miwa spelled out what Kai was thinking. "It's just too easy."

"No one is meant to find one of their entrances, and yet..." Kai reasoned.

"It's some kind of trap?" Misaki realized.

"Who cares if it's a trap?" Ishida retorted. "There really is an entrance there."

"True." Kai agreed. "Even if it's a trap, if we pass it up, we may not get another opportunity."

* * *

"Where are we?" Misaki looked around, the group of five finding themselves in a passageway.

"Some kind of temple?" Kamui blinked.

"It can't be!" Serra was shocked to find the intruders. "This is impossible."

"Raul Serra." Kai recognized the Cardfighter.

"How did you people find this place?" Morris questioned.

"Morris, is it?" Ishida retorted. "I found the entrance by following you."

"Fool!" Serra glared at the butler. "If they've found out about the Ritual Temple..."

"I humbly apologize." Morris stammered.

"If this is your hideout, then Aichi and Kozuki-sempai must be here too, right?" Ishida demanded.

"We don't have to tell you anything." Morris snapped.

"Quiet Morris." Serra barked. "I'll handle this. It's true that Kozuki-sama and Aichi are here. All the way at the end of this path." he gestured. "That being said, I can't just let you get by. You'll have to fight me first."

"Perfect." Ishida pulled out his modified deck. "I'll beat the pants out of you here and then, we'll head straight for the both of them."

"Just beating me isn't enough." Serra warned. "Unless you can beat all four of us Quatre Knights, you can't free Kozuki-sama's seal. We four Quatre Knights are intimately intertwined with that seal. Only if all four of us are defeated in a Cardfight within the halls of the Ritual Temple, will the seal be lifted."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kai asked.

"Why, you ask?" Serra mocked. "Because no matter what I tell you here, you'll never be able to step foot within this Temple again. Therefore, I don't mind sharing. We Quatre Knights hold our fights in a 'prison' space. The loser undergoes 'Judgment' there, but in the Temple halls, that 'Judgment' possesses a special power. If you lose the fight, you'll also be banished from ever entering this Temple. If you win, the seal will be lifted, but there are demerits prepared in the event that you lose."

"Wait a second." Ishida snapped. "Gimme a break. Don't talk like it's a foregone conclusion we're gonna lose."

"You think you're going to win?" Serra taunted. "Please recall. Have any of you ever beaten even one of the Quatre Knights? The difference in ability is overwhelming. You people coming here is an unpleasant accident, but if we beat all of you here and you get banished, you'll just have to wait out until the final ritual is complete. It's funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, hilarious." Kai snarked. "If we win, we take them back. If we lose, we won't step into this place again. But you know something, Raul Serra? In a battle, the higher the stakes, the more fired up I get."

"Serra, fight me first." Ishida issued the challenge.

* * *

After Serra's loss...

"What is the meaning of this?" Kourin gasped, seeing the pillar that held Serra's part of the seal descend and vanish into the ground.

"Serra lost?" Aichi concluded.

"What happened?" in the inner hall of the Temple, Ratie wondered.

"Serra's seal was broken." Neve realized.

"Why?" Ratie gasped.

"Them?" Gaillard glared. "They're coming." he warned the other two Quatre Knights. Nodding to each other, the trio split up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Vow of the Blue Flames

SailorStar9: With Chapter 8 uploaded, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 9: Vow of the Blue Flames

* * *

"Still, how long does this hall go on?" Ishida complained, Kai leading the way straight to the inner hall.

"At least it's a straight path." Kai reasoned. "We won't get lost. What?" he frowned when the path in front of them was suddenly shut off.

"What the heck is this?" Kamui exclaimed.

"It turned into a dead end." Ishida remarked.

"No." Kai corrected, another path opening for them.

"Another passage opened?" Ishida blinked.

"This is..." Kai hissed.

"Damn it." Ishida cursed. "Are we being lured?"

"Maybe it's to get us lost." Kai guessed.

"Darn it." Ishida spat. "What should we do?"

"We'll have to follow it." Kai replied.

Just then, Miwa, Misaki and Kamui let out a shocked gasp when the trio was teleported elsewhere via a portal circle.

"Darn it." Ishida muttered as he and Kai walked down the opened path. "Is this their idea of a surprise?"

"Maybe." Kai agreed. "Which means that, right now..."

"We keep walking and walking." Ishida complained. "How long does this hallway go on?"

"She's here." Kai stated, as Harmonia's Cosmo dust trailed past them, "I can sense she's just up ahead."

"Again?" Ishida echoed when the pathway in front of them shut. "How many times is this?"

"Don't lose your cool, Ishida." Kai chided. "This is their idea of hospitality. And we're the guests."

"Yeah, you're right." Ishida agreed as another path opened.

* * *

"Mates?" Gaillard mused after using the 'Banishment Judgment' on Kamui. "But I can't afford to let them lift the seals right now."

* * *

"How long do we gotta walk?" Ishida whined. "And I'm anxious about the others."

"Calm down, Ishida." Kai chided.

"What the heck?" Ishida retorted. "Even though we all got split up, you ain't worried?"

"Knowing them, I'm sure they'll do something." Kai assured. "Have faith. What's wrong?" he looked at the redhead.

"Nothing." Ishida replied. "You're right. Gaillard." he recognized the Gold Paladin user in front of the still sealed ritual circle. "Kai, look."

"Yeah." Kai nodded, his eyes taking in the now blood-red ritual engravings. "Ami..."

"That's far enough." Gaillard stopped them from approaching. "I'd like to say I'm glad you made it, but no one can interfere with the final stages of the ritual. Observe."

"This..." Kai gaped at the still-active barrier.

"No one can enter that." Gaillard assured. "Not as long as the seals are in place."

"Darn it!" Ishida cursed. "Lift the seals!"

"I can't do it myself." Gaillard admitted. "The key is all the members of the Quatre Knights."

"You're saying if we fight and beat all the members, the seals will be lifted." Kai reasoned.

"Correct." Gaillard confirmed. "As for your mates or what-have-you, you two are the only ones left. Even now, three of the seals are working together. In other words, all three of their opponents are banished from the Temple. So now, you two will fight me and be banished from the Temple. Who's first?"

"Ishida, I'll do it." Kai stepped forward.

"What's this?" Ishida looked at the glowing portal under their feet. "This is cowardly."

"Relax, I'm not going to run away." Gaillard assured. "I'm just moving our location so that we don't disturb Harmonia-dono's concentration."

* * *

"Kai Toshiki," Gaillard met his rival. "Why did you come here? You heard Aichi's message: he and Harmonia-dono will return once the final ritual is complete."

"True, I did hear it." Kai confirmed. "I'm here to fulfill my duty as her Guardian. One of you Quatre Knights is a traitor; I've already sensed the presence of Harmonia's antithesis the last time we were here."

"One of us is a traitor?" Gaillard echoed. "Impossible. Holy Prominence Prison!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid." Kai summoned his unit.

"Koronagal Liberator." Gaillard followed suit. "Kagero." he recognized the clan. "You changed your deck."

"Ride, Dragon Monk, Gojo." Kai summoned his unit.

"But the result will be the same." Gaillard declared. "Ride. Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus. Attack."

"Why did Ami choose to undergo such a risky ritual?" Kai asked.

"You're asking that?" Gaillard snapped.

"What do you mean?" Kai frowned.

"Try asking yourself." Gaillard retorted.

"If you don't want to answer me, then I'll beat you and ask her directly." Kai drew a card. "Ride. Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon. Call." he summoned a second Whirlwind Dragon. "Attack."

"I won't let you interrupt the ritual." Gaillard swore. "I ride Unbending Liberator, Keredic. Call." he summoned two more units. "Attack. Drive trigger check. Heal trigger." he removed one damage point and gave the power to Lawful Trumpeter. "Lawful Trumpeter, attack."

"Lead to destruction with a flaming whirlwind. Ride, Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt. Call." he summoned two more units. "With Menace Laser's skill, I retire Bruno. Dragonewt's skill. When a rear-guard is retired, it gets +3000 power. Explosive flame of destruction that even burn away hell. Burning Purgatory. Check the drive trigger. I got a heal trigger."

"Damage trigger check." Gaillard drew a card. "Heal trigger."

"Pain Laser." Kai continued his attack.

"Guard." Gaillard defended. "I won't let you lift Harmonia-dono's seals until the time is right."

"Why?" Kai asked. "Why are you going this far?"

"Of course, it's for Harmonia-dono's sake." Gaillard replied. "And for my family's sake, too. My oldest memory... the first thing I can remember is losing everything. My parents, my things, my feelings, everything. I was made a ward of the state and sent to live with other children who had gone through similar circumstances. But I..." he then recalled how one of the orphans had given him a Gold Paladin card. "That was my first family member. Vanguard made my family bigger. Teaching the kids how to play Vanguard was my reason for living. The enjoyment of those fights brought smiles to the faces of those wounded children. And so, new people were added to my family. That was how it felt for me. But that happiness was destroyed in an instant, by that Link Joker incident. Even if you were acting upon Harmonia-dono's instructions, it put the world in danger and you destroyed our happiness. Dragon of blessed light, cast loose the chains with your bluish flames. I ride, Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core! Seek mate! Deal a crushing blow to those who break a vow. Oath Liberator, Aglovale! Legion!"

* * *

Outside...

"Aichi..." Ami's voice, hoarse from disuse, croaked.

"Yes?" Aichi stepped out from the pillar he was hiding behind.

"It's almost time." Ami informed, rubbing her right index finger up her left arm to seal off the bloodied wound. "Get prepared."

"Yes." Aichi nodded, pulling out his Blaster Blade Seeker card.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Flames of Perdition

SailorStar9: With Chapter 9 uploaded, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 10: Flames of Perdition

* * *

"Lawful Trumpeter's skill." Gaillard continued his attack. "I superior call Bruno. Koronagal gets +3000 power. Prominence Core's skill. Persona Flame Blue Linkage. Superior call. Resonate, bluish flames. When I recall that day, even now, I feel pain in my chest. Link Joker's invasion of the whole world, I fought desperately and defeated many Reversed fighters. But I was vastly outnumbered. In the end, even those kids... the Reversed forgot their smiles and challenged their friends to fight, even though they were like family. Fighting against those kids was like tearing myself apart. And I had to do it again and again, over and over. The endless, pointless fights exhausted me. Maybe it would just be easier if I got Reversed, too. That's what I thought then. Later on, I learnt about the savior Card who protected this world from Link Joker's clutches: the Messiah. The Messiah saved my life and as Messiah's conduit, Harmonia-dono is a precious lifesaver. So I'm going to help her now. Prominence Core."

"Guard." Kai pulled out a shield.

"With your raised sword and released fireballs, crush the evil enemy." Gaillard continued to attack. "Legion attack! There's no way I'll let you lift Harmonia-dono's seals now, not when it's almost time for the final ritual. Attack."

"Guard." Kai fended. "Gaillard, I understand very well the burden you bear, and how you feel about Ami. But now that we know Harmonia's antithesis is right among us, we can't leave her side. I detected a faint light in the darkness and finally made it this far. Seek the mate. Its roar opens a path where none exists. Those flame burn everything in this world to nothing. Stand in line, purgatory dragons. Legion! Reduce that savage soul to ash with your swirling purgatorial flames. Trinity Crimson Flame! Call. Pain Laser."

"Intercept." Gaillard blocked the attack.

"Roaring Vortex Dragonewt." Kai continued his attack wave. "Whirlwind Dragon. Legion attack!"

"Mark." Gaillard defended.

"Drive check." Kai drew a card. "I got a critical trigger. I give all the effects to Menace Laser Dragon. Menace Laser Dragon attacks with a boost from Gia."

"Kai Toshiki," Gaillard glared. "Do you want Harmonia-dono's efforts thus far be in vain? The menace of Link Joker has gone, but not everything has returned to normal. I know a child who didn't get his smile back. His friends had forgotten their smiles when they battled each other. Nicola recalled that terror and couldn't even touch a deck. I tried, but I couldn't heal Nicola's emotional wounds. But then, one day..." he recalled meeting Ami who had Aichi by her side. "And Aichi posted the request to me. I made the decision to become one of the Quatre Knights; to protect Harmonia-dono's shine. Call. Noble liberators, gather under the holy light. Persona Flame Blue Linkage. Resonate, bluish flames. I'm not done yet. The bluish flames will blaze even more intensely. Aglovate's skill. Superior call. Resonate and flare up even more. Liberator Prominence Core, attack Menace Laser."

"Guard." Kai defended with two shields. "Plus Buster Rain and Calamity Tower."

"In that case, Aglovale." Gaillard continued his attack. "Repel the evil dragon with the pure bluish flames of justice."

"Gaillard," Kai took a moment to regain his breath. "Before you asked me 'What color are your flames?' I'm going to answer that. Burn away this false world with churning crimson flames. Trinity Crimson Flame!"

"Heal trigger." Gaillard managed to pull a heal trigger.

"It's no use." Kai declared. "Crimson Flame burns away even the effect of triggers."

"This is the Vanguard fighter, Kai Toshiki." Gaillard was astounded. "Now I understand why he is on the other end of Harmonia-dono's string of fate."

"This is my true form." Kai declared. "Open my path with your savage roar, purgatory dragons. With my flames, I'll burn away anyone who blocks my path. Gaillard, you lose." he noted, giving the Gold Paladin fighter the final blow. "Burst open. Judgment."

"Kai Toshiki..." Gaillard knelt on the ground, gasping for breath after undergoing Kai's version of Judgment. "I understand well your strength of your feelings. I'm sorry, Harmonia-dono, Aichi... I couldn't keep my promise..."

"What the..." Ishida looked around as their surroundings started freezing over.

"Someone's trying to block us with ice?" Kai realized, the trio finding themselves caged in.

* * *

"Still, Kai Toshiki surprised me." Morris admitted, the camera panning out to reveal Serra to be the culprit. "I didn't think he could defeat Gaillard, who defeated him once before."

"I could see the whole thing." Serra remarked. "And I can see everything's that's going to happen from here on out." he watched as Gaillard's seal pillar vanished into the ground.

"Even if your power, lifting the four seals would be next to impossible." Morris agreed, both master and butler approached the still sealed off ritual circle. "But that becomes a simpler matter when there are only two seals."

"Serra, Morris, what is the meaning of this?" Aichi demanded.

"Aichi, please stay back." Morris held Aichi back from Serra.

"All right, let's begin." Serra channeled his power. "Millennium Blizzard." he let loose his ice storm, freezing the two remaining seal pillars.

"Using me to lead Kai Toshiki and the others to the gate, your losing to someone like Ishida Naoki and receiving Judgment." Morris listed. "And splitting them up so they would each fight a member of the Quatre Knights, it was all in the scenario that you wrote, Master Serra."

"That's right." Serra grinned as the barrier wall froze over and shattered. "And this is the true beginning of the fate. Long time no see, my transient Queen." he greeted Harmonia whose Cosmo was weakening rapidly.

"What is this?" Kourin hurried to the ritual hall. "Serra? Don't tell me..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Final Fortress Guardian Descends!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 10 uploaded, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 11: The Final Fortress Guardian Descends!

* * *

"Harmonia's Cosmo..." Aichi gasped, the seals were released as Harmonia suddenly sinking to her knees as her Cosmo burnt weakly around her.

"Quietly, Aichi, Kourin." Morris stopped them from approaching the weakened Goddess. "Get any closer, and you shall learn Serra's displeasure. You know the power the Quatre Knights wield here in the Ritual Temple, don't you?"

 _It seems like she needs a little more time to completely burn out her power._ Serra mused. _I expected nothing less from the Queen of Cray and my intended bride._

* * *

"Darn it, show yourself, you jerk!" Ishida snapped.

"What is this?" Kai looked at their frozen over surroundings.

"An ice barrier, that means..." Gaillard got to his feet.

"Hello, everyone." Serra greeted, manifesting in a screen. "Are you comfortable there?"

"Serra." Gaillard glared. "Why did you seal us in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Serra mocked. "Those who are no longer needed must exit the field."

"Exactly what are you saying?" Gaillard frowned.

"Well, observe for yourself." Serra stepped aside, revealing the obviously exhausted Harmonia. "Kai Toshiki, this is thanks to you. Since you defeated Gaillard, it allowed me to destroy the barrier around the little Harmony Princess."

"Serra, what are you..." Gaillard was shocked at the sudden turn of events. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you for your service, Gaillard." Serra praised. "Because you strove more than anyone, Kai and the others become more determined and unlocked one of the seals. I would have been lost without you."

"What?" Gaillard gasped. "Don't tell me you..."

"Yes, my goal is to lift all the seals and release the power." Serra admitted. "The power to make anything possible. The power of affect and blanket everything to make it all pass into nothingness. Until now, you people were useful to me, but that purpose has been served. Please remain there. I have another chore to attend to."

"Serra, there's no point in sealing us inside here." Ishida snapped. "I swear we'll get out."

"We'll see." Serra taunted and closed the connection.

* * *

"You finally showed your true colors, Raul Serra." Harmonia remarked, her otherwise dimming Cosmo igniting once more as she got back to her feet. "Did you really think I didn't anticipate this happening and taken precautionary steps?"

"You..." Serra was taken aback.

"How long have you known, Harmonia-dono?" still in butler mode, Morris asked.

"Since the beginning." Harmonia replied. "Awaken, my last fortress Guardian." her expanding Cosmo interacted with the summoning runestones around the base of the ritual circle. "Sky Dragon, Osiris!"

"The Sky Dragon..." Aichi was astonished as the sight of the mythical majestic beast. "That's Kai's former..."

 _Neve, Ratie._ Harmonia let her Cosmo carry her voice to the other two Quatre Knights. _Return to the inner Ritual Hall at once. It's time._

* * *

"What in the world is happening?" Kai asked. "What happened to Ami?"

Gaillard just growled and slammed a fist across Kai's face. "It's all your fault." he glared at the Kagero user. "All of it. No, I'm stupider than anyone." he corrected.

"You can be depressed later." Kai reminded. "If punching me can satisfy you, do it as much as you like. But there's something we must do first. We must get to Ami's side as soon as possible. In order to do that, I want you to tell me what exactly is happening to Ami."

"It all started then." Gaillard began after Kai and Ishida moved him to a more comfortable position. "Kai Toshiki, even though it had been on Harmonia-dono's orders, you accepted Link Joker and aided in their invasion. As a result, Link Joker spread all over the world. And then, using Messiah's power, Harmonia-dono stopped it in its tracks. However, what you don't know is what happened of in the final instant of that battle. Something buried itself within Kozuki-sama's body. We call it a 'seed'. For it's a seed that can resurrect Link Joker. The seed embedded itself inside Kozuki-sama's body. Those seeds are always seeking out strong fighters. It was Link Joker's last move right before it was defeated. I think Harmonia-dono understood everything then. But even so, in order to ease your guilt, she kept silent about it. The seed... Link Joker was inside Harmonia-dono's body, quietly waiting to make a comeback. Even if Link Joker is defeated, it possesses the person who beat it; of course, that means it attaches to an opponent stronger than itself and who better than the reincarnation of a legendary God. By repeating that process, it increases its strength and can eventually become invincible. That's why Harmonia-dono has been using her Cosmo continuously for the past week to suppress Link Joker's murderous intent. So, Aichi began to act. He chose four famous fighters from around the world and approached each one directly with Harmonia's appeal. He wanted out help to protect the seals so that Harmonia could safely burn her Cosmo to subdue Link Joker while she prepares for the purification blood ritual. That was the beginning of the Quatre Knights. Anyway, that's how we came to be gathered at the Ritual Temple. But I have forgotten... Harmonia may be a Goddess, but her body is human; her spirit is already reaching it's limit."

"I understand." Kai stood up. "At this rate, Ami will die. But right now, we have to escape this place."

"Even if we get out, what can we do?" Gaillard asked.

"I think I know what Ami is planning." Kai replied. "I want you to help me, Gaillard." he reached out a hand.

"I can't forgive what you did." Gaillard admitted, taking the hand. "But this is for Harmonia-dono's sake."

* * *

It was at this point, Neve arrived at the inner Ritual Hall and stopped in his tracks when he saw Serra and Morris quivering in fright before the Sky Dragon looming over Harmonia, as the Goddess prepared to activate the purification ritual.

"Aichi, Kourin, what is going on?" Neve asked.

"Serra and Morris have betrayed us." Kourin replied.

"What?" Neve glared hotly at the two traitors.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Determination of the Bluish Flames

SailorStar9: With Chapter 11 uploaded, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 12: Determination of the Bluish Flames

* * *

 _Neve, don't lay a hand on Serra._ Harmonia stopped Neve from punching the smug Serra. _I've already said, it is time._ With a sudden burst of her dwindling Cosmo, she activated the blood ritual.

With it's job done, the Sky Dragon shimmered out of existence.

Undeterred, Serra pushed Neve out of his way and ran towards the blood-red energy ripples that rose from stone ritual. He was about to thrust his hand into the energy tornado, only to have the backlash of energy repel him backwards.

"Neve, what's going on?" at this point, Ratie had also arrived.

"The blood ritual." Neve replied. "It's starting..."

"This color..." Ratie shivered. "It looks kind of eerie."

* * *

Inside Serra's ice encasement...

"Are you okay?" Ishida looked at the exhausted Gaillard who had been trying to use his flames to burn through the ice.

"There must be some way out." Kai hissed.

Just them the ice shattered as Morris clashed into the cage.

"It's all over..." the battered Morris muttered, before passing out.

"You're making a lot of work for us." Ren chided.

"Entirely too much." Leon agreed. "We opened an entrance for you."

"No, shouldn't it be called an exit?" Ren corrected.

"It's an entrance to the previous path." Leon stated.

"That's right." Ren concurred. "That aside, aren't we in a hurry? The ritual has already started."

* * *

"No time to gawk, Ratie." Aichi reminded. "You and Neve have to get prepared to release the seals."

"Yes." Ratie nodded and the two remaining Quatre Knights rested their hands on the raised sealing platforms.

"Shall we, 'Tenkyu Haneame'?" Harmonia looked at the eight steadily forming arrows created from the blood she had spilled.

"This is the end of the line for you, Serra." Gaillard declared, his group had also arrived. "Arrows made of blood?" he gasped.

"Just as I thought, Tenkyu Haneame." Kai breathed, recognizing what Ami had intended to do.

"Heavenly Bow, Feather Rain?" Leon translated. "Is she serious?"

"I think she is." Ren responded.

"Then, how about this?" Serra turned to his adversaries and unleashed yet another 'Millennium Blizzard' at them.

"So, you had intended to betray us this entire time?" Gaillard melted the ice.

"I see." Serra noted. "With Suzumgamori Ren and Souryu Leon's help, even escaping from my ice prison becomes possible."

"We owe a lot of people." Ishida admitted. "And none of us will forgive you."

"Let's resolve this with a fight." Kai glared.

"I'll do it." Gaillard stepped up. "We Quatre Knights have to take responsibility from the crimes of a Quatre Knight. Holy Prominence Prison!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

"This is..." Gaillard looked at the inky black surroundings. "Link Joker?"

"That's right." Serra bragged. "My true clan is Link Joker. You always want to hold back your trump card till the end. Especially against a nuisance like you, Olivier Gaillard. But you people can't stop me."

"Even so, I'll beat you, Serra." Gaillard swore. "I ride Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus."

"Deception Star-vader, Nickel." Serra countered.

"Aglovale, attack." Gaillard declared.

"Attack." Serra countered. "You revere her as a Messiah who saved the world. From my point of view, though, she just a weakling who possesses amazing power to take over Olympus but refuses to use it."

"Serra." Gaillard glared. "You are only thinking of your own desire. I won't let you get any further. Draw. Bluish flames that singe the soul. Turn your noble faith into power. I ride Blue Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare. Prominence Glare's skill. Superior call. Bruno's skill, + 3000 power. Aglovale's skill. Superior call. Little Liberator, Marron. Bruno gets another +3000 power. Go Aglovale."

"Guard." Serra defended.

"Prominence Glare." Gaillard continued his attack. "Release your scorching light of the gathered bluish flames."

"Guard." Serra pulled out two shields.

"Drive trigger check." Gaillard drew a card.

"What's wrong?" Serra mocked.

"Phallon." Gaillard refused to raise to the taunt. "Turn end."

"In the end, justice and the like is hypocrisy." Serra laughed. "Those with power get everything; when I first met her in Seoul during the Asia Circuit, I proposed marriage simply because she's the heiress of the Kozuki family; marrying her will give me access into Japan's higher echelon. But when I knew she was not just the Kozuki heiress, but the Queen of Cray, I desired her even more. Strong power should belong to a suitable person; the power that comes from being King. Of course, she rejected me, choosing an orphan like Kai Toshiki. Me, who has gotten everything I wanted all my life, and a mere girl like her dares to refuse me!? Kozuki Ami," he cast a baleful glare at the clan heiress. "I'll make you regret the day you refused my advances! Dark purity out of the darkness. Follow your destructive instincts and raise your voice of destruction to doomsday. Ride. Star-vader, Dark Zodiac. Seek mate. Let terror spread. Swallow up all light and turn it into dark despair. Star-vader, Astral-reaper. Legion! Lock, Phallon, Marron." he sealed off two of Gaillard's units. "Legion skill. Even after the end of the next turn, the locks won't be lifted. They're Omega Locks. The locks on those two units can't be lifted. I shall become the rightful host of Link Joker and overthrow the Lord of the Skies, Zeus, the Ruler of the Seas, Poseidon, and the King of the Underworld, Hades. I will rule over all three divine realms!"

"Serra, I will not give in to you." Gaillard promised.

"Fine." Serra shrugged. "Nothingness that is born from nothingness, expunge light from across the board and play the sound of dark silence. Legion attack. Drive trigger check." he drew a draw trigger. "I give the power to Radon and draw."

"Critical trigger." Gaillard activated the trigger in his Damage Zone. "I give all the effects to Prominence Glare."

"Radon." Serra commanded the attack.

"Guard." Gaillard blocked.

"Turn end." Serra declared.

"Seek mate." Gaillard took his turn. "For the sake of the ideal, high up in the heavens, gather, warriors, whose hearts are one. Together, raise the flag. Regulation Liberator, Aglovale. Legion! Guido's skill. Superior call. Bruno's skill. Power up. With Regulation Liberator, Aglovale's skill, Percival comes to my hand. When bluish flames meet other bluish flames, they become bluish explosive flames. Explosion Blue. Legion attack. Explosion Blue's other skill is activated. You can't guard with Grade 1 units or higher."

"Guard." Serra pulled out two shields.

"Drive trigger check." Gaillard drew two cards. "Heal trigger. I give the power to my rear-guard Aglovale and heal 1 point of damage. Aglovale, attack Radon."

"Guard." Serra defended. "Final Turn! Draw. The timber of silence that resonates in darkness.. strike, dance of destruction that invites despair. I ride Star-vader,Venom Dancer. Seek mate. Sword of darkness that soundlessly slashes, return space and time to nothingness. Star-vader, Sword Viper. Legion! Venom Dancer's skill. Lock." he sealed off another of Gaillard's units. "Call. Attack."

"Intercept." Gaillard blocked.

"Radon attacks with a boost from Neon." Serra continued his attack.

"Guard." Gaillard defended.

"Jet-black darkness in which neither time nor space exist. Wander for eternity amidst visions of darkness." Serra called his attack. "Legion attack. With Archfox's Soulblast, +3000 power. Drive trigger check. Critical trigger. I give the power of Radon and the extra critical to my Vanguard. Venom Dancer's Legion skill. After the attack phase is over, I get to stand one rear-guard for every opposing unit that's locked. This is the ultimate, final dance: Curse Dance Resurrection. Attack."

"Guard." Gaillard defended.

"Radon attacks with a boost from Neon." Serra was annoyed by Gaillard's defiance.

"Guard." Gaillard pulled out two shields.

"Turn end." Serra declared.

"Final Turn!" this time, it was Gaillard declaring the end of the fight. "Superior call. Oath Liberator, Aglovale. With this skill, Bruno. Superior call. Legion skill, Explosion Blue! I give the extra critical to Prominence Glare. Attack Radon. Legion attack! Explosion Blue's other skill is activated. You can't guard with Grade 1 units or higher."

"No guard." Serra declared. "This can't be happening." he swore after the attack hit. "I can't lose! Damage trigger check. I can't lose..." he muttered in disbelief when he drew no triggers. "This can't be..."

"Are you ready, Serra?" Gaillard was prepared to inflict Judgment. "You betrayed Harmonia-dono all because of your desire for her. You should realize the folly of your ways. Judgment!"

* * *

"And thus, his ambitions are wiped out." Leon stated, after the fight was over.

"The blood arrows..." Ren blinked at the almost formed arrows.

"Gaillard!" Kourin shouted a warning as Serra scrambled to his feet.

"It's not over yet." Serra declared. "I haven't been defeated." channeling his power through his jewel brooch, he locked the inner Ritual Hall in ice. "Only a Quatre Knight-class fighter on the outside could break through this ice. "Soon..." he approached Harmonia. "Soon, you and your body will be mine! What the..." he was taken aback when Ratie's vines crept over his ice barrier. Neve's steel pillars then shattered the ice.

"We won't let you have your way." Neve swore.

"There's no need for that." Gaillard cut in before Neve was ready to fight Serra. "The Judgment he received from my fight with him isn't over yet. See for yourself." he told Serra. "The Mark of the Quatre Knights, given to you when you swore the Sacred Vow."

"Don't!" Serra stammered when the cracked brooch broke into pieces. "You can't do this!"

"That's the cause of your downfall." Gaillard remarked. "Not believing in anyone but yourself."

"What is this?" Serra found his hand vanishing. "Why? The Quatre Knights are supposed to be immune to the Banishment."

"You've lost the right to be a Knight." Gaillard declared. "You're not allowed to even step foot on Cray anymore."

Just as Serra vanished, the eight blood arrows finally manifested fully.

"Blood Ritual: Tenkyu Haneame." Harmonia intoned. "Activate." before anyone could stop her, the eight arrows converged into one and shot straight through her chest.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Beginning of Halcyon Days

SailorStar9: With Chapter 12 uploaded, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 13: Beginning of Halcyon Days

* * *

Kai was already on the move even before the red arrow was fired. Grabbing Ami's upper arm, he pulled her into him, allowing her to fall limp into his arms.

The Link Joker seed that had been extracted from Harmonia's body was hovering within a blood-red bubble, said bubble then melting off to reveal the daunting aura of Link Joker.

It was at this point, Aichi acted. "Stand up, my avatar, Blaster Blade Seeker!" he summoned the Royal Paladin.

"You, who would destroy the world." Blaster Blade Seeker readied his blade. "Be accepted by forgiveness and resolve. By Queen Isis' Will, become a member of the world you tried to destroy." a single slash split the seed into half. The subsequent sword slashes split the seed into even smaller shards, with nine shards entering everyone else's bodies and the rest flying off to Earth.

"Is Link Joker gone?" Aichi looked at his avatar unit.

"There's no way to destroy Link Joker, my Vanguard." Blaster Blade Seeker informed him. "The seed was split into pieces, which now reside in the bodies of fighters who possess forgiveness and resolve. The power of each individual silver is weak, so they won't easily be able to control their fighter host. Also, my sword gave the seed a new property; when a fighter who hosts a seed goes up against another fighter, if that other fighter also possesses forgiveness and resolve, the seed will split again and enter the body of that opponent. As the silvers of the seed keep splitting up, their power and desire to invade will grow fainter. And then, one day, the Link Joker seed will live within all the fighters. This was the last task Queen Isis left for her reincarnation to accomplish; it had always been Queen Isis' wish for Link Joker to be accepted as a new clan on Cray. Queen Isis always _did_ have a magnanimous heart. "

"When will that day come?" even Gaillard was amazed.

"I can't wait." Ratie gushed.

"In the history of Cray, there have been many experiences like that." Blaster Blade Seeker added. "Where battles have brought about the acceptance of new clans: Cray is as strong as its Queen's Will." with that, he vanished.

"The long dream is over." Kai remarked, with Ami in his arms. "It's all over."

"She fell asleep again..." Ren deathpanned. "This _always_ happens."

* * *

With the entire Link Joker fiasco finally over, life returned to normal.

Well, not everything apparently...

"You're a moron, Kai." Miwa cast a withering look at his best friend.

"Miwa..." Kai growled a warning. "Not helping."

"No, really." the blond insisted. "I have full gloating rights on this one, Kai. You're the biggest idiot in the world." ignoring the cashier's confused look, he pressed. "How could you? He..." at this point, Miwa turned to the amused register girl. "Can you believe this..."

"Miwa!" Kai tried to silence the blond.

" _Forgot_ their _anniversary_!" several other High School girls in the gift shop gasped in shock, giving the shamed Kagero user a destroying glare of rage.

"She could have reminded me." Kai protested.

"She did." Miwa stated flatly. "You were just too busy fighting Kamui to remember."

Huffing a groan in frustration, Kai stormed over to the gift section.

"For Kami's sake, no!" a pair of girls nearby hissed. "Don't get her flowers! It just screams 'I couldn't be arsed'!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Card Capital...

"He didn't!" Misaki gasped, not quite believing Kai could commit such a dating faux paux.

"He did!" Ami nodded.

Overhearing the girls' conversation, Shin echoed in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"I even reminded him and everything, but I guess he's too busy fighting Kamui." Ami shrugged. "And to think I was all 'Anything planned later?'during lunchtime and he just gave me this blank look. So, I prompted some more, 'You know. _Later._ Date?' and he just looked at me and was like 'Cardfight?'"

"Then, why are you still dating him?" Misaki wondered.

Ami just shrugged.

A pair of pink and white carnations were thrust in Ami's face.

"Here." Kai muttered, looking away to hide his embarrassed blush.

"I'm actually surprised you know what these two carnations mean." Misaki was amazed. "You're unexpectedly delicate, aren't you?"

"Right?" Miwa grinned.

"Miwa..." Kai warned.

"You're forgiven." Ami sighed. "I suppose I should've been used to this by now."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Finale

SailorStar9: With Chapter 13 uploaded, this is Chapter 14 and the end of this fic. Anyways, this fic is coming close to an end with this chapter and I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue with the G series. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 14: Finale

* * *

One year after the whole Link Joker affair...

Kai looked on as the officer from the German Embassy in Tokyo guided Ami through the list of documents she needed to submit just to apply for her medical university in Germany.

"So, it's either the Free University of Berlin or Humboldt University of Berlin, then." the brunette noted, the couple exiting the Embassy office with the information Ami required.

"Yeah." Ami nodded. "Guess I've also have to attend the Goethe-Institut in Tokyo to brush up on my German."

"And here I thought you're already proficient in that, Miss Polyglot." Kai teased.

"I'm actually surprised you know what that means." Ami joked. "I apologize for dragging you out for this."

"No," Kai shook his head. "It's a good thing you know what your next step is after graduation, I suppose. Besides, I think some fresh air might let me decide what's next."

"Then, have you decided?" Ami looked at her lover.

"Perhaps." Kai looked away.

* * *

After Aichi won his cardfight match during the intramural match against Hitsue High, he went over to Miwa as Komoi took his turn.

"That was a good fight." Miwa noted, as the Komoi vs Kamui fight started. "But you guys have it rough. One intramural match after another..."

"By the way, Miwa." Aichi started. "Do you know what you're doing after graduation?"

"You didn't hear?" Miwa blinked. "Misaki and I are going to the same university. That being said, she put in a good word for me. For my part, thanks to Ami, I studied like crazy for the exam and somehow made it."

"But that's great." Aichi noted. "That's a tough university to get into."

"But that's nothing compared to the university Ami's planning to get into." Miwa stated. "Still, I'm envious of those two; Kai and Ami, that is. People from all over scouted Kai; from the pros to universities, all elite institutions..."

"Come to think of it, Kai isn't here today." Aichi pointed out. "Is he meeting with a scout today?"

"No, that's not it." Miwa corrected. "He's playing the dutiful boyfriend and running to and fro to the German Embassy with Ami."

* * *

Sometime later...

"Kai, Ami..." Aichi spotted the pair strolling down the Sakura tree trail.

"Long time no see, you two." Ishida greeted. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been fighting." Kai replied. "Right now, Mitsusada, Chris and the others are in Japan. There's nothing better than going up against strong fighters when I need to get my thoughts in order."

"You fight to get your thoughts in order?" Ishida gawked.

"Well, that's so him." Ami shrugged.

"That's true." Aichi agreed. "Have you decided?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"That's right." Ishida started. "Before I forget," he pulled out the badly drawn tournament poster from his jacket pocket. "You two got any plans after the graduation ceremony? A shop tournament at Card Capital. The manager was complaining about not enough people signing up, so I'm personally inviting everyone. The guys at Hitsue and Fukuhara are coming too."

* * *

After the graduation ceremony...

"It's finally over." Miwa gave himself a good stretch. "It was hard sitting still all that time, you know?"

"Is that so?" Ami wondered.

"Not everyone is as disciplined as you are, Miss Clan Heiress." Miwa complained.

Before Ami could retort, three lower-class female student hurried up to them. "Please sign this." the middle student thrust a blank board in front of Miwa.

"Um..." the red-haired student turned to Kai. "Please sign this." she handed him her autograph book.

"You don't need to ask for my permission, you know." Ami stated flatly, catching Kai's look at her.

"Okay." Kai took the autograph book.

"Kai." Morikawa cut in after the girls left. "To celebrate our graduation, fight me!"

"Let's go." Kai led the other two off. "You come, too." he turned to Morikawa.

"Come to think of it, maybe we should go back out." Miwa suggested. "You've got to deal with that every day, now." he pointed out, the group looking out of the window.

"I see..." Ami gawked at the group of reporters waiting outside the school gate.

"They're making a fuss over nothing." Kai snorted.

"Those guys never leave me alone." Morikawa declared. "You guys go ahead." he tidied himself up.

"I see it..." Izaki muttered. "I can see where this is going..."

"Funny you should say that..." Miwa chuckled. "So can I."

"Come to think of it, Miwa." Ami looked at the blond. "Minako's graduation is also today, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Miwa nodded.

"And..." Ami prompted.

"We have a date this weekend." Miwa replied.

"Ah..." Ami nodded. "Take care of her, will you?"

"Roger." Miwa gave her a two-finger salute.

* * *

"Welcome." behind the register of Card Capital, Shin greeted the arriving students.

"It's been a while, Sub-Manager." Ami gave the feline a scratch behind his ears.

"And now," Shin took the stage. "Let's begin the Card Capital Shop Tournament."

"Please let me take part, too." Ren, dressed in his coat in Season One, entered the shop with Tetsu and Asaka in tow. "What do you think?" he beamed. "Brings back memories, right?"

"Rather than bring back memories, it's rather..." Ami sweatdropped.

"You've got bad taste, Ren." Kai chided.

"I think it's totally cool." Ishida gushed.

"Seriously?" Ami gaped.

"I'm disappointed." Ren whined.

"Hello." Mitsusada greeted, Team Caesar was the next to enter.

"We barely made it, too." Christopher sighed in relief, Team SIT entered the shop. "Hi, long time no see."

"It's all because Ali hits on girls everywhere he goes." Lee complained.

"You sure have it rough, Lee." Ami sympathized.

"It's been a long time, Sendou, Ishida." this time, it was Team Dreadnought.

"Well, looks like everyone's present." Ami noted.

* * *

"Jillian, Charlene, the two of you better get over here." Ami looked over at the two Aqua Force users, and thus saving them from Ali.

"I'll make it quick." Asaka swore, facing off against the Angel Feather user.

"Sometimes, taking it slow is better." Ami countered. "Perfect Guard."

* * *

"The shop tournament is a major success, huh?" Miwa noted, walking over to Shin at the counter.

"Yes, I'm thrilled." Shin agreed.

"Don't you give up too easily, Ami?" Miwa looked at the Angel Feather user who had joined them after forfeiting her fight to Ren.

"Is that so?" Ami wondered. "That said," she sweatdropped, giving the crowded shop a look over. "Isn't it getting a little too cramped in here?"

"So, it is..." Shin agreed. "I'd like to be able to open a second shop some day."

* * *

"In the end, you're accepting Gaillard's invitation." Ami realized, she and Kai were walking back after the shop tournament.

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "Then, when are you leaving?"

"Mid-August." Ami answered. "The Winter semester starts at the beginning of September, but I'm thinking of getting there a little earlier to get accustomed to the environment. How about you?"

"Somewhere mid-June." Kai replied. "The Europe League starts about two weeks after."

"Ah..." Ami nodded.

"Before I forget," Kai reached underneath his neck tie, tugging the second button free from his shirt. "Here." he pried Ami's hand open and pressed the button into her palm.

"Toshiki, you _do_ know what this means, right?" Ami closed her hand.

"Of course." Kai nodded. "No matter how far apart we are, our hearts will always be connected."

"That's a cringe-worthy cheesy line coming from you." Ami teased.

"Shut up." Kai flushed.

"Miwa and Minako..." Ami trailed. "The two of them should be alright without us, right?"

"Who knows." Kai shrugged.

* * *

Time passes, two nights before Kai leaves for Europe...

With Kai's departure time getting closer and with him finishing packing two days before, the young couple were spending as much time as they could together.

"Here." a kimono-dressed Ami handed a protection amulet to a casually dressed Kai, the couple were standing under a cypress tree in the shrine temple's courtyard.

"Thanks." Kai stuffed the pouch into his pocket.

"It's in two days time, then." Ami leaned her head on Kai's shoulder. "These three years... we have a lot of memories."

"Yeah." Kai tightened his arm around her waist.

[Saint Seiya Omega OST 'Memories Of Days Gone By' plays]

"Ami-koi." Kai caught her attention.

"Hm?" Ami glanced up at him and blinked when he shifted her body to face him directly.

"Marry me." Kai pulled out a slim ring with a dangling pearl attached to it.

"Toshiki..." Ami's breath was caught in her throat.

"Ami-koi, marry me." Kai pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Yes." Ami's answer was a bare whisper.

Silently slipping the ring onto Ami's finger, Kai tightened his hold on the young woman before him, their lips meeting in the deepest kiss they ever shared as the fireworks exploding in the sky behind them.

[Saint Seiya Omega OST 'Memories Of Days Gone By' trails off]

* * *

Time passes...

"It's your birthday today, isn't it, Ami?" Elisa, one of Ami's university classmates and her roommate, asked.

"Yes." Ami nodded, the two women were about to leave campus.

"Got anything planned?" Elisa asked, as Fritzi, one of the pair's dorm mates, caught up with them.

"Not really..." Ami admitted.

"Hey." Fritzi nodded at the campus guardhouse. "Looks like we've got us a visitor."

"Ami?" Elisa blinked when the two girls looked at the Japanese girl genius whose eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"What the..." Fritzi gaped when Ami dashed past them and tackled the strange male standing outside the campus grounds.

"Toshiki!" ignoring the bewildered looks the other students were sending her, Ami jumped into Kai's arms, said male hugging her in response. "I missed you."

"So did I." Kai tightened his hold on his lover, before claiming a much-awaited kiss from her.

[ **FIN]**

* * *

SailorStar9: This fic is _officially_ done, read and review.


End file.
